Current multi-spindle heads for machining operations often include dedicated and general-purpose multi-spindle heads. A dedicated multi-spindle head is custom-designed for a specific product or part and typically cannot accommodate a design change, such as, for example, a change in a pattern of machinable features, including holes, that are characteristic of the part. Thus, whenever the product design is modified, the dedicated multi-spindle head must be replaced.
A general-purpose multi-spindle head may be used for applications that require frequent design changes, but it often can accommodate only a small number of tools, such as, for example, two or three drilling tools and has a complicated adjustment mechanism. Thus, current multi-spindle heads are not cost-effective or efficient for mass producing parts that require frequent changes.
One embodiment of the invention provides a reconfigurable multi-spindle apparatus for use with a machining device in a plurality of configurations across part families.
The reconfigurable multi-spindle apparatus may include at least two spindle head modules, a mechanism for transmitting power between the spindle head modules, and a mechanism for reconfigurably connecting the spindle head modules such that the multi-spindle apparatus is reconfigured from a first configuration to a second configuration across part families.
An embodiment of a spindle head module may include two tool holders and a mechanism for adjusting the distance between the tool holders such that the multi-spindle apparatus is reconfigured within a part family.